Idle Gossip
by Claire1976
Summary: Han tells Leia about a very interesting rumour he's heard. Post ROTJ, loosely canon.


_A/N This is just a fun little idea I had based on a couple of lines of dialogue I've been sitting on for over a year, and didn't know what to do with. I certainly hope the result is worth reading :) Hope you enjoy!_

_And as always, my gratitude goes out to Amara Z, whose awesomeness holds no bounds._

**IDLE GOSSIP**

"Hey, Leia, guess what I heard today?" Han called as he started to unfasten his shirt and lowered himself onto the large bed he shared with his wife.

"I don't know, what?" A slightly muffled voice called back from the adjoining 'fresher. Their bedroom was bathed in a soft romantic light, illuminated by a series of flickering candles, that also gave the room a delightful but not overpowering floral fragrance. Han could make out Leia's slightly built silhouette from the brightness in the adjoining room as she carried out her nightly bedtime ritual. "But I sure hope it's not anything about us."

"Oh it's nothing like that," Han replied kicking off his boots. "Everyone is saying that a Jedi can use the Force to, well, enhance stuff."

Han could detect the obvious confusion in Leia's voice as she responded, accompanied by a mouthful of toothbrush. "What kind of stuff?"

"You know, _that_ kind of stuff," he replied, fully aware that at that moment a grin was slowly creeping onto his face.

The 'fresher door slid halfway open and Leia peered around it. She regarded her husband intently as he sat, perched on the edge of the bed yawning, his shirt hanging open and his boots disregarded in an untidy heap on the floor in front if him. "I'm not with you," she said with a frown, before disappearing back behind the door.

"Oh, c'mon sweetheart, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

With that the door to the 'fresher slid fully open and Leia padded softy into the bedroom. Even after eight years together, this beautiful woman never failed to make Han sit up and take notice. Her long chestnut hair hung loose, reaching down almost to her waist, and she was wearing a silky rouge coloured negligée that didn't leave a great deal to the imagination. Han had picked it out on a shopping trip for their fourth wedding anniversary, purposely opting for a fiery red, telling her that she'd worn more than enough white in her lifetime, and that red, being the colour of passion and desire suited her a whole lot better.

"Go on, tell me, what did you hear today?" she asked curiously.

Rumours about the Jedi were in abundance since Luke had formally announced to the New Republic High Council that following a galaxy wide search for Force sensitive individuals, he was setting up a Jedi Academy on the fourth moon of Yavin. Just recently the first batch of students had begun their instruction, and a fair number had visited Coruscant already. Everyone was talking about the Jedi. However, most of it was just silly talk, childish, and often completely ridiculous. Some people were claiming that they had heard a Jedi could fly, was invulnerable to blaster fire and had the strength of a thousand men. Most knew nothing at all about them, regarding them as mythical and mysterious, because for many there had never been any Jedi during their lifetimes and they simply had no idea what to expect. So for Leia to hear that Han had come across yet another piece of idle gossip wasn't really all that surprising. What could it be this time?

Han decided there was little point in mincing his words. So he came right out with it. "They can use the Force to enhance sexual pleasure."

Leia couldn't control her laughter. "Where in the worlds did you hear that?"

"Don't you believe me?" Han replied, a hurtful expression spreading across his face.

"I didn't say that. I'm just interested in where that came from. There's so many silly rumours flying around right now, which we know are complete nonsense. So, tell me, where did you hear it?" Leia asked.

"I'll give you one guess."

It was evident from Han's tone exactly who he was referring to. "Oh, let me see now," Leia said, pretending that she had to give that some thought. "The Rogues?"

"You got it bang on, sweetheart," Han confirmed, his grin making a reappearance. The pilots of Rogue Squadron had quite the reputation with their bawdy talk and promiscuity. If there was anything remotely risqué to be sniffed out, you could bet a thousand credits one of them would find out about it and then it would be all over Coruscant before you could say the Emperor's black bones.

Leia shook her head, smiling. "Now why doesn't that surprise me?" She walked to the dresser, sat down, and began brushing her long, flowing hair.

"Never mind that. Is it true?" Han enquired with a slightly demanding tone to his voice, as he turned round to face her.

Leia put down her brush, twisting to look at him. "How would I know? I'm far from being a Jedi, Han."

"But you know about Force stuff, right?" Han asked, sounding somewhat hopeful.

"You know I do. But I'm certainly no expert," she said, resuming the brushing. She had received some basic fundamental training from Luke a few years previously, but had later decided not to follow the Jedi path in favour of her political career. Best leave the Jedi stuff to her brother as she didn't feel it was her calling and had never felt totally at ease with it. Plus with three young children growing fast, and full of mischief, she now had much more important things to devote her time to.

"So Luke has never mentioned that to you?"

Leia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She quickly lowered the brush as her mouth dropped open and her brown eyes widened. "Han, why in the worlds would Luke ever feel the need to tell me about _that_ ? I don't make a habit of discussing our sex life with my brother you know."

"But it makes sense, doesn't it? It could be true, right?" Han enquired.

Leia got to her feet, and started towards the bed. "And since when did you start believing in the Force, flyboy?"

Han looked up at her as she approached. "I...I don't, but...", he stammered, aware he was probably digging himself into a very large hole.

She finished the sentence, "But you do, when there's the possibility there might be something in it for you?"

"Well, no, but...I guess it's important to try and understand all that Jedi hocus pocus. After all I'm married to a Skywalker, and we have three kids who are probably going to carry this thing on, whether I like it or not."

"Oh really," Leia said teasingly. "But before you get too eager, I think you have to remember something." She was now standing close, in-between his open legs. She reached out and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Remember what?"

"I'm the one with the Force, so I'm going to benefit a whole lot more than you are," Leia said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Hey, I would get plenty out of it from just seeing you having a good time, sweetheart. I like to know my girl is enjoying herself. But I was thinkin', can't a Jedi move things with their thoughts, you know, touch things just by thinking about it?"

"Listen to you, the Jedi expert, huh?" Leia said.

"Just things I've heard," Han mused.

"And your point is?"

"Well, you could touch parts of me, you know, with just your thoughts. Maybe, uh, have a little play around with the ol' blaster."

Leia could see the inquisitiveness in his face and responded with a cheeky smile. "Why use my mind when I have various other perfectly good body parts that can do that for you just as well?" She threw him a lustful glance. "If not better."

He gazed up at her. "But aren't you tempted to try it, y'know, just to see if it's really true. See if it improves things?" He raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

Leia laughed again. "Why would I want to improve things? More to the point, why would I even need to?" She stared intensely into his hazel eyes, and Han thought he caught a flicker of mischief flash across her face. She lowered her right arm and ran her hand under his open shirt, caressing the contours of his chest, relishing the soft sprinkling of hair beneath her fingers. Han smirked unashamedly, enveloping her with his arms, grabbing her firm backside and pulling her even closer to him, her pert breasts invitingly close to his face.

"I'm perfectly happy with the regular, normal sex I'm already getting, thank you very much," Leia reaffirmed. "How could it possibly be any better than it already is?"

"Well, I know I'm good an' all," Han boasted.

"Oh you most definitely are," Leia assured him as she helped him slide off his shirt, and then with great aplomb she tossed it to the far side of the bed.

Han swallowed hard as he caught a glimpse of longing burning in the depths of Leia's eyes. She smiled seductively as she brought her lips to meet his, crushing them together, then parting slightly, allowing the wonderful minty freshness of her breath to escape into Han's mouth, and he savoured it's taste. His warm tongue quickly found its way to hers, and slowly they danced together in a glorious, ascending, sensuous rhythm. The pounding of their hearts quickened in accompaniment. Leia brought her hands to the base of Han's neck, running her fingers through the hair she found there. When their lips finally parted, Leia moaned, closing her eyes as Han began a trail of hot kisses that started behind her ear and slowly moved down her neck and onto the base of her throat, where he could feel her pulse thumping beneath her smooth skin. Grabbing her tight, he twisted around and lowered her gently onto the bed, easing himself down gently on top of her. He began removing the thin straps of Leia's negligée from her shoulders, and slowly pulled them down, taking his time to kiss the exposed skin as he moved lower. As Han took Leia's breast into his mouth, and tantalised the nipple playfully with his tongue she could feel his growing arousal pushing hard against her, eager to free itself. Leia arched her back, and released a blissful groan as Han continued.

"So you wouldn't be even remotely curious about the ol' Jedi sex then?" Han asked as he came up for air.

"Absolutely not!" Leia cried breathlessly. "I think I'll just stick with the good ol' scoundrel sex."

"Scoundrel? _Scoundrel_ sex?"

"You bet."

"I like the sound of that," Han said with a lascivious smile.

"So, I guess you'll just have to remind me how amazing that can be."

"Sounds good to me, princess," Han replied as he eagerly resumed his trail of kisses, and descended lower and lower.


End file.
